Lucky
by Tuesday The First
Summary: Oneshot. Santana is the lucky one to have Rachel


_Summary: Oneshot. Santana is the lucky one to have Rachel_  
_Disclaimer: No ownage here_  
_AN: Got a livejournal? Me too. Link is in the profile. Friend meh!_  
_Review it, favorite it, enjoy it_

**Lucky **

Santana froze as Rachel shifted beneath the covers beside her. The heat of her skin moving against hers sent electricity through Santana's body. The smell of her hair wafted into her nose a sweet, strawberry fragrance. Santana sucked it in, holding it in until her lungs begged her to take a fresh breath.

She propped herself up on an elbow, her hand slowly pulling the blanket down away from Rachel's back. Chill bumps rose across her exposed flesh and Santana paused again to make sure she wouldn't wake before pressing her fingers into Rachel's shoulder blade.

She ran her fingers over her skin, connecting the dots from one freckle to the other and up to the nap of her neck. Rachel shivered in her sleep, body reacting to the ticklish spot Santana had touched. She dragged a gentle finger down the center of her back, smoothing over the knots of her spine up and down, up and down.

Santana could hear Rachel's voice in her mind. "How could I be so lucky to have you?"

They still rang in her ears, echoed off her walls and reverberated off her heartstrings. Her stomach did flips at just the memory of it and her heart squeezed because it wasn't Rachel who was lucky, it was her. It was Santana.

What did it matter if she was the most popular girl at school? Santana had lied, cheated, and stole to obtain that position. She had weaseled herself to the top of the pyramid in everything. She was cunning, knew how to play her cards right, and knew the perfect words to say to bring any of her victims crumbling down. Anyone. Quinn, Finn, Puck, Brittany, and Rachel.

And Rachel.

Leaning over, Santana pressed her lips into her shoulder. Rachel had been so easy to tear down. Her personality made her the perfect target, made it simple to keep her beneath her foot, made it almost hard not to torture her. But when did it change and why did it?

"_I believe you,"_

Santana kissed the freckle at the top of her shoulder. That was what did it. When everyone else wanted to point the finger at her, all with perfectly good reasons to, Rachel had believed her. Rachel, though she could've thrown her beneath the bus, had believed her. Rachel, who she had picked fun at and kept her toe hovering over like she would a cockroach on her kitchen floor, had believed her. She trusted her. And no one ever really trusted her.

A thick lump grew in Santana's throat as Rachel rolled over onto her side facing her. She used gentle fingers to push her dark hair from her face before tracing down her forehead to the tip of her nose. She traced over her cheek outlining her cheekbone.

She touched the flesh of her lips, lips that set her on fire with a kiss. Lips that set her on fire when that annoying stream of words she used to hate slipped out. Lips that set her on fire when they formed words of a song with a powerful voice pushing out from them.

How was Rachel lucky? How was Rachel lucky when all she had gotten was a girl who had hated every fiber of her being? How could Rachel be lucky when she had been told she was stupid for even assuming that Santana had any sort of feelings for her? How was Rachel lucky when she had gotten the girl who could never mutter how it was she truly felt?

Heavy eyelids fluttered open and brown eyes, a shade lighter than Santana's own, peered up at her through dark lashes. Her lips puckered to kiss the fingers that were pressed against them.

"Hey," Rachel whispered up at her. A strand of hair fell back into her face.

Santana quickly pushed it back behind her ear. "Hey," She said back. A yawn rippled up through Rachel, the adorable crinkle of her nose bringing a soft smile to Santana's lips. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

Rachel nodded and her eyes fell back shut. Santana kissed her eyelids getting a grin in return. She stroked her fingers through Rachel's hair until her breathing evened out as she fell back to sleep.

Rachel. She may think she was lucky, but Santana was the one who was.

She was lucky that she had Rachel snuggled up to her. She was lucky that Rachel had shut her up with a kiss and told her she needed to come to terms with her feelings. She was lucky that Rachel came after her when Brittany left her alone. She was lucky Rachel had forgiven her. But most of all, Santana was lucky Rachel believed her.

She had trusted her. She had seen her huge heart behind the thick bars and chains and fences she had held up around it.

"How could I be so lucky to have you?" Santana whispered, her eyes pricking with tears she knew she wouldn't let fall.

"It isn't luck," Said Rachel smiling.

Santana breathed out a laugh. She should've known Rachel wasn't sleeping. "Then what is it?"

Rachel's eyes opened again. Her smile faded into a serious line. "It's love,"

"Is it?" Asked Santana. A hand came from under the covers to brush across Santana's cheek. She shuddered under the touch, her face burning and her body igniting in a way only Rachel could.

"Yes," The simple word set off like dynamite in her stomach.

Every part of her tingled from the tips of her fingers to her toes, her heart fluttered in her chest like a plucked harp and her stomach raged like the waves of an ocean in a storm.

"I…" She choked out, the deep mocha eyes staring at her with so much passion and sincerity drawing the ability to speak away from her.

"I know you do, Santana," A light chuckle sounded in the back of Rachel's throat. She pressed a hand into Santana's chest. Santana felt her heart hammering against her palm. "And that is why I'm so lucky,"

Santana hooked her hand behind Rachel's neck pulling her forward to capture her lips. It was simple, electric and breath taking, but not an invitation to restart what had gotten them tangled drowsily beneath her sheets.

Rachel pulled back, stroking a stray tear off of Santana's cheek. "And so are you."

Santana tried to swallow the lump in her throat but the size that her heart had expanded kept it lodged in place. "So am I," Her voice cracked.

"So are you,"

_fin._


End file.
